El Kelpie y el Hada
by Zaradat Yan
Summary: ¡Era imposible! Ella era humana y él un demonio, se supone que ella le tuviera miedo. Algún día ella moriria y el se quedaría solo. -¿Sabes Lydia? Debiste pedirme que te diera la inmortalidad en vez de la luna-. Él no era humano, pero la amaba como uno.


_Nada respecto a Hakushaku to Yōsei me pertenece y no obtengo ningún beneficio material al escribir este fic. _

**El Kelpie y el Hada**

Esa noche había luna llena.

Pero Lydia no se percató de eso hasta que estuvo parada frente al enorme lago y vio al hermoso sol nocturno reflejado en las aguas cristalinas, tan limpias, que beber de ellas no supondría ningún riesgo a la salud, porque el agua de ese lago era potable.

Porque _él_ mantenía el agua así.

Él, Kelpie, aquel caballo acuático con enormes poderes sobrenaturales, entre los que se contaba la habilidad de purificar el agua de cualquier lugar en que se hallase.

Lydia miraba la luna reflejada en medio del lago, y, por un momento, pensó que quizás Kelpie había logrado por fin atraparla dentro de las aguas. Pero el pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó mientras ella volteaba al cielo nocturno, solo para asegurarse que la luna aún colgaba sobre ella.

Lydia dio unos pasos hacia adelante y quedo justo en la orilla del lago. Se inclinó un poco para ver su reflejo en el agua, y, como era de esperarse, la claridad de la imagen era impresionante.

-Es casi como mirarse en un espejo- se dijo Lydia.

En esos tiempos, donde la contaminación de los espacios naturales crecía día con día, el poder del caballo acuático era digno de ser admirado. Era magnifico.

-Aunque no es todo lo que Kelpie puede hacer- pensó Lydia, recordando la velocidad sobrehumana con que él era capaz de moverse, el poder para hipnotizar con sus ojos, la descomunal fuerza de la que había hecho gala en tantas ocasiones – muchas de ellas para protegerla – y por supuesto, también estaba su capacidad para transformarse en hombre.

Sí, Kelpie podía tomar la forma de un hombre joven, alto, de mirada fiera, con rebelde cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y que enmarcaba su apuesto rostro.

Porque, definitivamente, Kelpie era apuesto.

-Pero eso no le quita lo bruto- se dijo Lydia, pensando en todas las veces que él había tratado de llevarla al mundo de las hadas para hacerla su esposa en contra de su voluntad. Afortunadamente ella sabía sobre "El hechizo de la luna" y lo había usado para evitar que pudiera obligarla a casarse con él.

Lydia supuso que eso haría desistir al hada, pero no fue así.

Al parecer el hada en cuestión era un terco. No solo eso, Kelpie tenía un temperamento fuerte y brusco y sin nada de tacto con las personas. –De hecho, se supone que los caballos acuáticos comen personas- se dijo Lydia.

Antes, Kelpie devoraba humanos sin ningún remordimiento.

Antes.

Lydia sabía que el caballo demoniaco ya no atacaba humanos, sabía que él nunca le haría daño, porque se había enamorado de ella. Él se lo había dicho.

Pero ella nunca lo había visto de la forma en que él la veía. Ella no estaba enamorada de él. Para ella, Kelpie solo era un hada encaprichada que solía hacerle compañía cuando paseaba por el campo cerca de su casa, o cuando podaba las plantas del jardín. Claro siempre repitiéndole que se la llevaría con él algún día, pero eso nunca pasaba, y Lydia simplemente comenzó a aceptar su presencia, y con el tiempo, Kelpie se había vuelto un amigo. Un buen amigo y nada más.

O, así había sido hasta hacía unos meses atrás, cuando todos habían tenido que entrar al mundo de las hadas para buscar a aquel hombre que quería asesinar a Edgar y usar a la Banshee con malignos propósitos. Lydia había ido a buscar al Conde porque, aunque no lo admitió, se había preocupado mucho. Su enemigo podía invocar a seres de "La corte de la oscuridad" y seguramente Edgar la necesitaría.

Y así fue como lo encontró, sin embargo, a Edgar lo atacaron hiriéndolo con un venenoso colmillo que lo debilitaba poco a poco. Lydia sabía que de no salir pronto de ahí, seguramente Edgar moriría. Y las cosas empeoraban.

No supo bien como pero de un momento a otro una gran manada de lobos demoniacos los rodeaba gruñendo y mostrando sus enormes colmillos. Y aun cuando no podían verlos a todos en esa oscuridad, sus rojos ojos los delataban, brillando con furia desde las sombras.

Entonces, uno corrió hacía ellos y Lydia realmente pensó que ese sería su fin.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando el ataque, pero, este nunca llegó. Extrañada, abrió los ojos y al hacerlo vio a Kelpie de pie, interponiéndose entre ellos y los lobos. Con una mano, había frenado al enorme animal demoniaco y estrujándolo fuertemente por la cabeza, lo destruyó.

-¿Cuál es el problema Conde Caballero Azul? – dijo Kelpie algo divertido con la patética visión de su rival arrodillado en el suelo sin poder moverse. En verdad a Kelpie no le agradaba Edgar. - ¿Por fin te vas a rendir con Lydia?- había preguntado el caballo demoniaco.

Edgar le había dicho que fuera con Kelpie, que el caballo acuático podía protegerla mejor que él. Pero Lydia no planeaba abandonar al hombre de rubios cabellos y penetrante mirada. – ¿Estás loco?, ¡por ningún motivo te dejare! – había dicho ella al Conde, y luego se dirigió a Kelpie.

-Kelpie, ¡Por favor, sálvanos!- le rogó al demonio de cabellos negros. Sabía que si ella se lo pedía, él no se negaría, a pesar de que el caballo no quería ayudar a Edgar. Quería verlo muerto.

Habría sido tan fácil para él sacar a Lydia de allí y dejar morir al Conde. Pero no lo hizo. No porque el "Conde Caballero Azul" estuviera en peligro, sino porque _ella_ se lo había pedido.

Ella, Lydia.

Y así, Kelpie decidió enfrentarse solo a todos esos demonios lobo, para darles a Edgar y ella tiempo suficiente para escapar.

-De no ser por él, seguramente ambos habríamos muerto aquella vez- pensó Lydia.

Finalmente lograron salir de ahí, y las cosas volvieron a una aparente calma; Raven seguía tan serio como siempre, Nico aún se vestía como humano y permanecía fiel a su lado. Paul se encontraba algo decaído por la muerte de la Banshee, pero todos estaban tratando de animarlo, de hacer que lo superara lo mejor posible.

Y Edgar. Bueno Edgar tampoco había cambiado. Seguía como siempre, halagándola en cada oportunidad que tenía y pidiéndole que se quedara con él. Seguía tratando de enamorarla.

Pero Lydia sabía que era mentira, que simplemente él necesitaba una doctora de hadas y la quería a su lado para ayudarse en su meta de encontrar a "El príncipe" y acabar con él. Y aun cuando esa no fuera la única razón, Lydia se había dado cuenta de que Edgar pensaba en alguien más, y lo hacía de una forma en que nunca pensaría de ella. Él pensaba en una hermosa mujer, de tez pálida como la luna, que seguramente había compartido con Edgar muchas más cosas de lo que ella misma algún día podría.

-Ermine- se dijo Lydia, recordando a la mujer que ocupaba la mente del conde.

Así que Lydia había continuado rechazando las propuestas de Edgar, y, poco a poco dejo de sonrojarse con sus halagos. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que la atracción por ese hombre rubio se había ido desvaneciendo. Pero Ermine no era la única razón, había algo más.

_Alguien_ más.

Aquella vez que Kelpie había ido a salvarlos a Edgar y a ella, había sido como un detonante en su cerebro. Se había sentido tan agradecida con él, tan aliviada de verlo ahí, gallardo, listo para atacar a quien fuera que quisiera lastimarla. Se había sentido tan segura.

Y comenzó a pensar que quizás no había sido tan considerada con respecto a los sentimientos de Kelpie, a quien siempre había rechazado hiciera lo que hiciera, aun cuando había dejado de lado su naturaleza malvada solo para que ella no le temiera, para que se sintiera segura a su lado.

Ella nunca lo había valorado en realidad.

Habían sido muchas las veces en que él había aparecido para estar a su lado cuando ella estaba triste, y la abrazaba para reconfortarla, se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba cuando podía estar en peligro.

Y cómo la miraba. Como si fuera la mujer más especial del mundo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Kelpie había hecho por ella. Cuando entendió lo mucho que Kelpie la quería, un profundo sentimiento latió en su pecho, era cálido y suave y era solo para él.

Él, que solo tenía ojos para ella, que a pesar de su naturaleza salvaje era delicado y tierno con ella.

Porque Kelpie podía ser bruto, rudo, con nada de tacto, había comido humanos casi toda su vida…pero también podía amar. Y él la amaba como nadie jamás la había amado. Y ella le correspondía.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella no se había atrevido a decírselo. Había continuado rechazándolo y aún mantenía el hechizo de la luna.

Porque así debía ser.

Porque ella era humana y él un caballo acuático, ellos vivían en mundos diferentes; él en el mundo de las hadas y ella en el mundo humano. Ellos tenían estilos de vida distintos e irse a vivir con él supondría el dejar toda su vida atrás y eso incluía a sus amigos y a su padre.

-El tiempo transcurre de forma diferente para ambos- se dijo Lydia. Llegaría el momento en que ella envejecería y moriría, y para ella habría pasado entonces toda una vida, pero para él solo serían unas décadas, un suspiro en el tiempo. En muchos años, quizás siglos, Kelpie seguiría viéndose así, joven y apuesto.

-Kelpie- susurro Lydia, tan bajo que pensó incluso que no lo había dicho – te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, de no ser por ti yo habría estado muy sola – sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – quisiera poder decirte todo lo que siento…pero…yo no debo corresponder tus sentimientos- suavemente una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla y cayó rompiendo la superficie del lago.

Lydia cerró sus ojos.

-Aun así- dijo muy, muy bajo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en su garganta. Tenía que decirlo, aunque fuera una sola vez, aunque él no la escuchara tenía que decirlo, las palabras rasgaban en su garganta por ser liberadas – Kelpie…te amo-

Aun con los ojos cerrados, Lydia quiso darse la vuelta e irse de allí. Quería correr hasta llegar a su casa y tirarse a llorar sobre la cama, pero, una voz la detuvo.

-También te amo Lydia-

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó petrificada al ver que a solo unos metros, parado sobre la superficie del lago, estaba Kelpie en su forma humana. Su normalmente fiera mirada ahora era suave y tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Lydia no supo que hacer, su mente parecía estar entumida mientras él se acercaba lentamente hasta ella y, alzando una mano, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, muy suavemente, como si ella fuera tan frágil como el cristal. Y en realidad, lo era.

Al sentir su toque, ella se sonrojó, pero no apartó su rostro. Él la miraba a los ojos. ¿Era verdad lo que había oído? ¿Ella lo amaba? Él había deseado tanto tiempo escuchar esas palabras.

-Lydia, ¿Has cambiado de opinión? – preguntó el hombre frente a ella, con una voz que parecía tener destellos de una esperanza constante – Dime que ya has olvidado a ese Conde – eso sonó más a una súplica que a una orden – Dime que te casaras conmigo – la mano de Kelpie aún estaba sobre su mejilla y extendiendo los dedos, comenzó a pasearlos lentamente por su rostro, hasta detenerlos sobre sus labios. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Lydia, lento, para no asustarla. Era tan hermosa.

Lydia no supo que decir, no podía casarse con él, no podía abandonarlo todo. Tenía tantas dudas girando en su mente. Y justo antes de que él posara sus labios sobre los suyos, ella aparto su rostro, dejando confundido al caballo acuático.

-No Kelpie – dijo mirando hacía un lado – no puedo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Lydia? - repitió Kelpie - acabas de decir…que me amas – el hizo una pausa, esperando que ella dijera algo, pero Lydia seguía mirando el suelo a su lado, ¿Había sido una broma?, Él la amaba más que a nadie y ¿ella jugaba con eso? - ¿Es que solo estabas jugando?, ¿Acaso estas probando algún nuevo hechizo en mí? – Lydia volteo a verlo, las facciones de Kelpie se habían tensado, su ceño ahora estaba fruncido, pero sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza. Era la primera vez que él le dirigía una mirada así. Ella sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-¡No!- le dijo ella. Tendría que explicarle, no soportaba que él la viera de esa manera. No deseaba herirlo.

-Kelpie algo entre nosotros no puede ser, somos muy diferentes lo sabes – Lydia miraba al hermoso hombre frente a ella, buscando comprensión en sus ojos.

-Eso no importa Lydia – dijo él – sé que somos de distintas especies, pero eso no me ha impedido enamorarme de ti y ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo no voy a dejarte ir.

-Kelpie entiende – los ojos de Lydia se inundaron de nuevo - ¿no te das cuenta?; yo tengo a mi familia en este mundo, ¡yo soy humana! Se supone que te tenga miedo y que tú desees comerme. ¿No ves? Tu vivirás mucho tiempo viéndote joven, pero yo envejeceré…y tú no me querrás entonces – en este punto la voz de Lydia se quebró por completo y tibias lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Kelpie la miraba intensamente, procesando cada palabra que ella le decía. ¿Qué él dejaría de quererla? ¿Ella creía eso? Quizás fuera cierto que había mucho interponiéndose entre ellos, pero nada haría _jamás_ que dejara de quererla como lo hacía ahora. Como siempre lo había hecho.

Tomando el rostro de Lydia delicadamente entre sus manos, Kelpie acerco su frente a la de ella.

-Lydia ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa?- su voz era suave – yo también lo eh pensado, y quiero que sepas que verte envejecer no supondría ningún problema para mí. Estar a tu lado en cada etapa de tu vida humana sería algo hermoso. Y por tu familia no te preocupes, yo entiendo que eres parte del mundo humano, y esperare hasta que estés lista para venir conmigo.

Lydia tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Kelpie la quería incluso más de lo que ella pensaba, estaba dispuesto a esperarla todo el tiempo que ella necesitara, aún si ella envejecía. Lydia se preguntó si los sentimientos de las hadas eran más fuertes y duraderos que los de los humanos.

Aun así, había algo que la molestaba. Algo que la perseguía todo el tiempo desde que había entendido sus sentimientos por el demonio acuático.

-Yo moriré Kelpie – la última preocupación de Lydia por fin salió de sus labios. Ella moriría tarde o temprano. En realidad sería más temprano que tarde y él se quedaría solo. Era mejor que él se fuera, que encontrara a alguien de su propia especie, una hermosa yegua acuática que pudiera envejecer a su lado.

-Lo sé- dijo él – eso es lo único que me preocupa – sus manos la rodearon lentamente, atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla – pero es algo que se puede solucionar, después de todo, soy un ser mágico ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, su mirada denotando confusión.

-¿Sabes Lydia? Debiste pedirme que te diera la inmortalidad en vez de la luna- dijo Kelpie, apretándola un poco más contra sí.

Lydia se separó de él un poco, solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tú puedes darle la inmortalidad a un humano? – Lydia no creía que fuera cierto, era algo tan imposible como que pudiera darle la luna… ¿No?

La mirada de Lydia se posó a unos metros detrás de Kelpie, en el reflejo de la luna llena, y distantemente pensó que se veía como la verdadera luna, hermosa y brillante.

-Hay formas de alargar la vida de un humano para que permanezca joven por siglos – dijo Kelpie – No es algo que se haga seguido y normalmente es por medio de un pacto con una criatura mágica, pero yo solo te lo daré, como un regalo – El caballo acuático la miraba con un profundo sentimiento, con un amor dulce y eterno.

Lydia lo escuchaba, mirando aún hacia el lago. Quizás realmente Kelpie tenía la verdadera luna dentro de su lago y la que estaba sobre ellos era falsa. Quizás así era, si ella lo creía así. Además, _era muy raro que_ _hubiera luna llena cinco noches seguidas_ ¿Verdad?

Kelpie sabía que era difícil para ella, que estaba dividida entre el mundo humano y el mundo de las hadas y que había mucha confusión en su mente. Solo quería hacerle saber que él la cuidaría y no dejaría nunca que algo o alguien la dañaran. Movido como dentro de una corriente de agua, Kelpie acerco su rostro al oído de Lydia y le susurro tiernamente:

-Lydia no hay nada que debas temer. Yo nunca te lastimaría, porque lo más importante para mí, es ver tu sonrisa – y Lydia supo que lo amaba como a nadie. La determinación de él, le daba a ella la seguridad que le faltaba. – Gracias Kelpie – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Él acarició su cabello, era suave y sedoso. Y Kelpie deseo poder abrazarla por el resto de su vida. ¿Estaría ella lista para decidir ahora?, ¿debía esperar un poco más a que ella pensara todo mejor? Se preguntaba el hada, quizás sería muy brusco preguntarle ahora, pero finalmente decidió que lo haría, para ver si las dudas de ella se habían disipado ya.

-¿Te casarías conmigo Lydia?- dijo por fin el bello hombre.

La luna pareció resplandecer más intensamente por un momento. Quizás solo fuera el viento moviendo las tranquilas aguas del lago.

-Si Kelpie, quiero casarme contigo – susurró Lydia, y Kelpie acercó su rostro al de ella y beso sus labios suavemente, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, completo. Y Lydia lo abrazó, sin dudas o temores, porque él, ese demonio acuático del que se había enamorado, estaría con ella para siempre.

Y esa noche había luna llena.

Espero les haya gustado. Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones.

Me gusta la pareja Kelpie x Lydia. Me parece que el amor de Kelpie es dulce y devoto. A pesar de que va en contra de su naturaleza, se enamoró de una humana y en este Fic, yo quise darle una oportunidad con ella. Un "final feliz" para un demonio.


End file.
